Tsuna and His Guardians
by Crispybaconlove
Summary: One-shot. Tsuna took over Vongola after he turns 15. And, his relationship with his guardians only grows stronger. Family/Friendship one-shot based on the relationships between Tsuna and his weathers. Rated K. *first one-shot notice*


Tsuna and his Guardians

Ohayo. This is a one shot featuring Tsuna and his Guardians as it says above. This is not the same universe as Of Dragons and Sky Lions. Also, this is not angst. I don't writing angst. Reading angst? Sure, but writing it is a whole other story. It just popped into my mind when I went to the dentist. I hope it's good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort. Nothing at all.

Warning: There may be some OOCness, but all in all this is just a family/friendship one shot.

Saa, let's get on with the one shot. Shall we?

The serene sky is always surrounded by the furious storm, the requiem rain, the aloof cloud, the bright sun, the tricky mist, and the protective lightning. It is the same with Tsuna. He is surrounded by his guardians, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Onii-San, Chrome, Mukuro, and Lambo. They are his guardians and he is their sky. They are inseparable, even in the face of danger. Together, they face many hardships and overcome many obstacles. Together, they make up the Vongola Decimo generation.

Tsuna had taken over Vongola at the age of 15, a year after the fiasco with Checker Face and Bermuda. Everything was back on track again, even their lives. Now, Tsuna lives in Sicily, Italy with his guardians. Nana and Iemitsu, now live together in Namimori, Japan, due to the fact that Iemitsu thought that Vongola was in good hands. Nono stepped down from his position and Tsuna took over. At first, no one accepted the poor boy, but soon after, they grew accustomed to him and his Dameness. Everything was great. Life was great. Or so it seemed.

Being in the mafia was a harsh life. Death and murder were at every corner, but that didn't stop Tsuna from turning Vongola into the most powerful Mafia family in Italy. They became the vigilante group that they once were in Primo's time. But when you messed with them, you're know that you're going to die. Die a slow, hard, and lonely death.

Despite being in the mafia, Tsuna and his guardians were happy. As of now, they got along with everyone. Even, Varia and Byakuran. They now have a strong alliance with Millefiore that will last until the world ends. Vongola became the group that Primo dreamed of. And, he was proud. Yes, Primo was proud of his how-many-greats grandson.

But there was always one problem. And, that was paperwork. It taunted Decimo and his guardians at every corner. No matter how hard they try to escape it, it would always fine them. Always. But still, together Tsuna and his guardians would always find time to be together. Even if, it is to finish their paperwork together. As long as they are together, nothing matter. Nothing at all.

Five years have passed since Tsuna took over. He had finally had his first kill, but that didn't matter. His guardians were there for him when he had those nightmares. They were there for him when he had those hallucinations. They were there for him when he needed them most. Just like how he was there for them. All those weaknesses that they once had disappeared. It was because Tsuna was there. All because their boss was there for them.

Once a long time ago, Gokudera had only ten people that cared for him. But because of Tsuna, he now has at least 10 times the amount the previous amount. Tsuna also thought him to love playing the piano once again. No one hated his piano playing. In fact, they loved it and they wished that they could hear it everyday for the rest of their lives. Gokudera now knows that there are people who loves him and his piano playing. And now, he is living life to the fullest with his precious Jyuudaime and the people that cares about him.

Back then, Yamamoto had no one that understood him that could see through his facade. But, that was because the people he knew weren't the right ones. After meeting Tsuna, he came to know people that could understand him without the use of words. Gokudera, Hibari, Mukuro, Lambo, and Ryohei understood him through their fists. Chrome and Tsuna, however, understood him through their actions. They did small things that sparked up his day. Now, Yamamoto is surrounded by friends(including Squalo) that understood him. That could break through his facade with their dying will.

Hibari had no weaknesses or so he thought, but the truth was that he feared that people would leave him, just like his parents did. So, he distanced himself, so that he wouldn't be betrayed. It worked for sometime, but it was lonely. When Tsuna came along, Hibari became interested, but he refrained from interacting with the omnivore too much. He didn't want to be sucked into that little circle only to be left alone, once again. But in the end, he was sucked in anyways. And his worries were washed away. Tsuna and the other guardians washed them all away, like they were nothing. Nothing at all. One by one, they befriended him and he knew that they would never let him down. He knew that they would never leave him. Never. And, now Hibari lives a happy life as the boss of CEDEF and as Tsuna's Cloud guardian.

Ryohei's fears were never evident in his everyday life, but they were there. His fears started even before he had met Tsuna. The Sun guardian feared that he couldn't protect his friends. He feared that he would only drag them down. But after meeting Tsuna, he came to realize that no matter what, he could protect his friends in more ways than one. And, he also came to realize that he was not a burden in the battlefield, but a comrade. One that they trust with their life. Now, Ryohei could be seen in Vongola's infirmary, living up to his reputation as Vongola's Sun guardian and Tsuna's Onii-San.

Chrome had some weaknesses of her own, too. Back before she had met Tsuna, she was abandoned by her parents in the hospital. From then on, she kept a lock on her heart and threw away the key. But when she met Tsuna, everything changed. The lock that she had locked shut on her heart opened. She had found people that she could call friends. She had what others called a family. A family that will never leave her alone. The lock was gone forever. And now, Chrome is having the time of her life as Dokudo Chrome, a Mist guardian of Vongola Decimo.

Just like Chrome, Mukuro had his own fears, though he didn't show it. Nor would he admit it either, but still he had them. Mukuro feared that there was no one he could trust. No one that he could depend on in times of need, but he was wrong. There are people who he could put his trust in. There are people who he could depend on. And, that was taught to him by Tsuna. Tsuna, the boy who broke through the powerful wall that separated him from the world of deceit. Tsuna, the boy whose body who would never ever possess, even though he would never admit it. Tsuna, the boy who he calls his boss. His own and only boss. Currently, Mukuro is living happily with his precious Nagi as Tsuna's other Mist guardian.

Naturally, Lambo, the youngest of all the guardians, would have a weakness. His first one was grape candy. He loved it, especially the ones given to him from Tsuna-nii. They always tasted the best. His second weakness was a far more serious one. It was similar to Hibari's strangely enough. The young lightning rod feared that one day everyone would leave him, the way his dad had done when he was 5. Sounds familiar, huh? Anyways after meeting Tsuna, his thoughts changed. Now, he has a family that cares for him. Now, he has a family that he can protect and care for as their protective lightning. Nowadays, Lambo could be seen as happy as ever, along side his family, the one that will never ever abandon him.

It was not just his guardians that had weaknesses, though. Even, Tsuna had them. But soon enough, they were swept away by a current that consisted of everyone in Vongola. Tsuna's fears were gone and now in its place was happiness, love, and joy. Nothing bad has ever crossed his mind since then. All because of his guardians.

_Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning; he influences, understands, and accepts all of them. The Sky._

_Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious storm that never rests. The Storm._

_Squaring the accounts and washing away the blood spilled, the Requiem Rain. The Rain._

_Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body; they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area. The Sun._

_To be the aloof, drifting cloud that protects the family from an independent standpoint and whom nothing can ever bind. The Cloud._

_He must not only take the lightning, but also the damage of the family, like a lightning rod. The Lightning._

_Creating something out of nothing and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the family's true form intangible with deceit. The Mist._

_Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, Lightning, and Sky, together as one._

_They make a familgia, one that stands over the others, under the all-knowing and all-accepting Sky._

Okay. I'm done pouring out my thoughts. I hope you like it. Though, I think it's a bit short. :)

Please review.


End file.
